Henrietta "Anri" Warhol (Heaven's Gate)
For the character from the main series, see: Anri '' '''Henrietta Warhol' (who likes to be called Anri) is a major character in Heaven's Gate, who becomes friends with Charles. Personality Anri's personality is similar to her mainstream counterpart, however she is less stressed, partly due to Charles having less mental issues. She was initially meek and subdued but after meeting Charles she became more confident, starting talking back to other girls. Charles notes that she seems less stressed outside of school. Background Anri's background is vague, but seems to be similar to her mainstream counterpart up to the point she met Charles. She still has a younger brother who is extremely lazy and unmotivated and favoured by their parents, forcing Anri to work part time to support his video game habits. Role in Plot Anri is first seen in class duty, having been bullied into doing it by some of her classmates. When Charles offers her advice on how best to clean, she tells him to not tell her what to do, and asks him why he's staying behind to clean when it's not his turn to do so. When he tells her he likes cleaning, she calls him a weirdo, and when he offers to clean for her, she tells him that the bullies are waiting outside, and that if she leaves too early, they might think she's slacking off. After cleaning in silence for a while, Charles gives Anri a piece of candy, who is initially suspicious, wondering if there is something wrong with it, only for Charles to tell her it's barberry flavour. Anri thanks Charles and leaves the classroom without saying goodbye. Weeks later, they start talking during lunch breaks. During the fist year of high school, Charles class goes on a school trip. During an trip round an art museum, Anri gets lost, and she is unable to call for help as her mobiles battery had died. Charles eventually finds her and leads her back to the group, and she clings to his shirt all the way back. As she gets older Charles finds he enjoys being badmouthed by her and teases her about her taste in anime. After he asks her about starting a doujin circle together, she tells him to go away because he's a bother, and to go pester someone else. While waiting with Anri for a class to start, Charles surfs social media, saying that he is tired of it because everybody is talking so much, but nobody is talking about things that really matter. Anri gets up and crushes Charles nose, asking him what he thinks people should be talking about, and who is he to decide what matters and what doesn't matter. When Charles tells her he is just saying how he feels, Anri says his opipions are worthless, and it's like wanting a teenage melodrama to have Gallery * Visit Anri (Heaven's Gate)/Gallery to see the gallery. References Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Heaven's Gate Characters Category:True Realm